Manners
by AllisonSlytherin
Summary: Harry is abandoned after his second year. He's taken in for the summer reluctantly by Snape, but would a summer with the Dursleys been better? Mentions of abuserapeoverall unpleasantness. M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: However much I wish, I don't own Harry Potter, or anything from it. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling (the lucky bitch).  
.  
.  
.

* * *

Harry watched as the Hogwarts Express slowly glided away. Away from him, leaving him to another lonely summer. The summer was what Harry always dreaded, because he was forced to stay with the Dursleys, at Number Four Privet Drive. 

Why he hated coming back to this place, no one knew for sure. Everyone thought he was treated like a prince over the summer.

After all, he _was_ the Boy-Who-Lived.

There were only two people who knew just how wrong this assumption was. Harry's two best friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, were the only ones that knew the Dursleys were anything but kind to Harry. They did not know, however, that the Dursleys physically, even mentally, abused Harry. So, when they waved goodbye to Harry, they didn't realize they were allowing him to be harmed.

After all, it _was_ Dumbledore who had said Harry was safe at the Dursleys.

* * *

Two hours after the train had departed, Harry was still waiting for his uncle to pick him up. He was terribly bored, but he knew this was going to happen. His uncle never showed up on time to take Harry from the station. Hedwig was hooting beside him, attracting curious looks from passer-bys. 

Deciding that his uncle wouldn't be coming any time soon, Harry started wandering around the station, looking at all of the people. At one point, he saw a father giving his kid a piggyback ride. When he saw this, Harry's stomach ached because he knew he'd never get that kind of attention.

It was getting dark now, and Harry started worrying that his uncle really _wouldn't_ be coming.

_I might as well start walking home._ He thought, knowing it would take hours at the least to get there. He picked up his things and started to walk out of the station, when he noticed something peculiar. There was a strange person sitting on a bench outside of the station wearing dark green robes. His hood was pulled over his head. _A wizard._ Harry thought anxiously. What would a wizard be doing here, at this time of day?

Harry couldn't let this bother him, he needed to get home. So, he picked up his things and Hedwig's cage, and headed out. He tried to ignore the strange wizard, but when Harry passed him, the wizard caught his arm, much to Harry's surprise.

"Where do you think you're going, Potter?" Asked the wizard. The voice seemed awfully familiar.

"Home?" Harry answered, trying to keep calm. The wizard knew who he was. Then again, most of the wizarding community knew who he was, but this didn't bother him. It was the fact that the voice was so familiar, but that he couldn't place it, which was bothering him.

"I don't think so. It's getting dark, wouldn't want anything to happen to our Golden Boy, now would we?" The stranger said, his tone getting harsher.

"Erm…may I ask who you are, sir?" Harry said, apprehensively.

"My name is not of importance at the moment. You are to follow me. You cannot stay here. It's too dangerous; people know you're here. People who you don't want to be around in the dark. Especially when you can't use…that." The stranger said, pointing at Harry's wand, which he had unconsciously brought out because he feared the wizard was a threat.

Before Harry could respond, the man took his arm and led him out of the train station. They walked for what seemed like forever, and the stranger's grip was starting to hurt. Finally, they reached an empty field at the top of a hill. The stranger let go of Harry's arm, and turned to him to speak.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do with you know, it seems as though the one who was _supposed_ to be retrieving you has left. Unfortunately, I do not have much more time to spare, as I have more important things to do, so I must take you back to Hogwarts for the headmaster to deal with you." The stranger took Harry's arm again (Harry flinched, the stranger's grip must have already bruised him), and apparated them both back to Hogwarts.

* * *

It seemed the same as when he had left it. Once the stranger led him inside, however, the emptiness of Hogwarts gave Harry an eerie feeling. He had never seen the castle this empty before. The strange wizard kept leading Harry through the castle, when Harry finally figured that they were going to see Dumbledore. 

He had been right. He followed the wizard up the spiraling staircase and gave the gargoyle the password to get up to Dumbledore's office. The green-clad wizard rapped on the door three times, then waited. A small "Come in" was heard.

"Hello, hello! What do I owe this lovely visit to? Oh! And you've brought Harry with you. My, I suppose this must be important." The headmaster smiled warmly at the two. He motioned for them to sit in the chairs across from his desk.

"Hello, headmaster. I've brought Potter here because is seems as though he had nowhere else to go, and we all know we can't let him be on his own through the holidays, sir. I was merely bringing him to you, knowing you'd surely have my head otherwise." The strange man said stiffly.

"I see…Harry, why weren't you at your uncle's house? You know that you're supposed to go there every summer. I hope you weren't hiding from them, were you?" The headmaster gave Harry a gentle smile.

"No, sir, I had waited out in the open for my uncle to pick me up, and when he never came, I decided to go ahead and start walking to his house on my own, when this man," he pointed to the stranger, "stopped me and brought me here." Harry explained.

"Well…that was unkind of your uncle to do, but I cannot keep you with me. I do suggest, since this man was gracious enough to bring you to me, then he may kindly watch over you during the summer." His eyes flashed over to the hooded stranger.

"B-but sir! You know as well as I that I cannot have a child following me around! I-I have important things to take care of this summer! You can't mean to-"

"Yes, yes. I remember. If you cannot take him, maybe you could leave him with your cousin. I think that should do." The headmaster's eye twinkled. "Well, I must be off, I have a family waiting for me in Tuscany, I daresay I haven't seen them in nearly twenty years! See you when school starts, Harry, and it was nice seeing you again, Asper. Enjoy your summers!" He said, and then walked out of the room, leaving the two other men alone.

"Alright, Potter, come on, we may as well go now. I don't know if you'll be happy with the new arrangements, but your family seems too irresponsible to take care of you." And with that, the man named Asper led Harry out of the castle and through the gates.

"Erm…where are we going?" Harry was getting irritated at the thought that no one wanted to tell him _anything_.

"My cousin's house."

"Who is your cousin?"

"You'll see." The wizard said with a smirk.

* * *

After apparating again with Asper, Harry was staring at the black door of a huge mansion. He wondered who lived here and if it was someone he knew. 

"Where are we, sir?" Again he asked the wizard.

"You, Potter, are at my house. Asper, please explain to me why you and this boy are bothering me? It's not even two days into vacation and I didn't plan on seeing Potter until September." Harry gasped at the voice. _This can't be happening. I must be having some sort of dream._ He couldn't believe it. It was Snape, his potions professor. Now he knew why Asper's voice had sounded so familiar, because it sounded like Snape's. He stood gaping at his professor.

"Yes, well, cousin, I found the boy on his own at the train station, hours after he should have been at his home, so I took him to Dumbledore. When Dumbledore couldn't take Potter, he suggested I do, but we all know that I have more important things to have taken care of, so Dumbledore proposed the idea that _you_ should be the one to take Potter in over the summer." Asper explained. A pained expression came across Snape's face.

"Asper…you know where I'm going this summer. I cannot take Potter there. It'd be a disgrace." Snape groaned, but it seemed as if Asper didn't hear.

"Well, I'll be seeing you around, _dear_ cousin, have a marvelous summer." Asper's farewell was dripping with sarcasm. It looked as if the two cousins didn't have a very good relationship.

"Potter!" Snape barked. Harry flinched when he saw the look on his professor's face.

"Y-yes, sir?" Harry was suddenly nervous about being alone with a man who had deeply hated him since he was born.

"Since you seem to be too bloody stupid to…" he paused. "Come take your things inside." He finished. He saw Harry still gaping at him and just sighed. "Potter, just bring your things in." And he disappeared into the great mansion.

* * *

.  
.  
.  
.  
Why is Snape acting so nice? Where is he going, and why can't he take Harry? How is this story? It'll be lovely to have some feedback 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or anything that came from it; it's all Rowling's.

A/N: Thank you to all who reviewed my last chapter! It made me feel all warm and fuzzy to hear that people liked it. Now…on with Chapter 2!

--------------

Manners, Chapter 2-

The calm demeanor of the potions professor had startled Harry. He barely heard when Snape had told him to take his trunk and owl inside. Once he did, however, he was at a complete loss. Snape was nowhere to be seen, and Harry didn't know what to do. The place was huge; he didn't know where to go. Knowing that it was his potions master's house didn't make him feel any better, either. He felt grateful that he had been rescued from going to the Dursley's, but he didn't think that this would be much better. _What_ had Dumbledore been thinking when he sent Harry here?

He didn't have much time to ponder this, because a house elf had appeared next to him and was looking at him with its big gray eyes.

"Sir, Essi is here to show you your rooms, on master's orders." The small house elf said, rather shyly.

"Oh, okay then. Would it be okay if I just left my things here for now, and bring them up later? I'd like to just see where I'm going now."

"Hmm…master didn't say anything about leaving your things, he said to take both…"

"That's okay, I can take them, no worries." Harry didn't want to cause trouble, especially if Snape was around. The elf smiled at him and led Harry out of the room they had been standing in. Harry followed Essi through two more rooms, then up a set of stairs, leading to a hallway. Essi stopped at the last room on the hallway and turned to Harry.

"Master said that this would be your room, and you are not to leave it unless he calls you." And with that, Essi disappeared with a little 'pop!' leaving Harry alone once more. _If I can't even leave my room, it'll probably be just like at the Dursley's, _Harry thought. Of course, there wasn't any abuse, yet, but it _was_ Snape he was going to be living with. He moved his things into the room, and was stunned to see what the inside looked like.

The room's walls were dark green, with ivy designs in yellow. There was a bed on one side of the room, it had a dark wood frame and the blankets and pillows on it were green, like the walls. It looked comfortable. He also noticed a bookcase with many books in it. He walked over to it and noticed that there were, of course, several potions books. There were also numerous books on other subjects as well.

Just then there was a knock on the door. Harry went to open it and found Essi waiting on the other side.

"Master wishes to see you, sir." Before Harry could say anything, the house elf started down the hallway. Harry hurried to follow her.

They found Snape in the library. He was reading a book, but Harry couldn't see what it was called. Snape hadn't noticed Harry and Essi come in, so Essi cleared her throat.

"Master, I have brought the boy, is there anything else you need?" She asked timidly.

"Thank you, Essi, that will be all." Snape put the book down as he dismissed Elli. Harry was rather nervous about being alone with Snape. He looked down at his shoes.

"Well, Potter, it seems as if you are temporarily stuck with me. I hope you do not expect me to pamper you as your family would. Speaking of your family, we are to check to see if something has happened to them that prevented their retrieving you at the station." Snape said with his normal contempt he saved for Harry. It was as if he had never acted kind towards Harry. His sudden mood alteration didn't surprise Harry, as he was used to this treatment.

"They probably just wanted to leave me at the station so they wouldn't have to take care of me." He mumbled. He knew very well the Dursleys didn't care for him. It was only reasonable that they would leave him at the station, thinking they had rid themselves of him.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, sir." For some reason, Harry didn't want Snape to know about the way his family treated him. "Can't we just stay here? I'll be quiet and I won't bother you at all."

Snape raised his eyebrow. "No, Potter, Professor Dumbledore gave me specific orders to check your house and see if something has happened. If your relatives are there, you will stay; if they are not, you come back with me. Understand?" Harry reluctantly nodded. He knew his family would be there. "Good. Leave your things here. If your relatives are home, I will bring your trunk and owl later. Now, let's go before it gets late." He walked out of the room and Harry realized he was supposed to follow. Snape brought them down to the front of his mansion before turning to Harry.

"We will be apparating to a few streets from your house. Just hold on to me until the apparation is over." Harry grabbed Snape tightly, for apparating wasn't a pleasant experience.

------------------

They arrived, as Snape had said, just a couple of streets away from Harry's house. When they reached the house, Harry noticed everything was in perfect shape. He knew right away the Dursleys were home, and wanted to just turn back. He and Snape walked to the front door, and Snape knocked loudly. They could hear feet shuffling, and then the door opened.

A large, neck-less man appeared. He opened the door with a fake smile plastered on his face, but as soon as he saw Harry, the smile turned into a look of repulsion.

"What are _you _doing here, boy? I thought it was clear enough that we don't want you here when we never showed up at the station. I don't see why you even bothered to-" Snape cleared his throat.

"You never even tried to pick him up?" He asked, his tone icily cold.

"Of course not. Why would I? He's a freak and doesn't deserve our hospitality. We were kind enough to even let him be on his own, after all-"

"Dad, who's at the door?" It was Dudley.

"No one, son, now go away."

"But I wanna see!" Dudley appeared with half of a cookie in his hand, happily chewing on the other part. When he saw Harry, he gasped, causing him to choke on the cookie. He seemed to have a hard time recovering himself, and when he did, he gave Harry a disturbingly calm look. "Dad! Harry put a spell on me to make me choke!" Harry knew what this meant, and tried to run. Harry's uncle grabbed his shirt rather quickly, considering his size. Snape was too shocked to do anything. He hadn't expected this at all. Before he could do anything, Snape saw Harry being dragged in by his uncle, and the door was shut in Snape's face. Then, Snape heard yelling, and then, something that sounded very close to a body being slapped, then kicked repeatedly. Snape had had enough. He opened the door with incredible force, making a dent in the wall where it had hit. Harry's uncle stopped as soon as he heard the door. Snape pulled out his wand and pointed it at the large man.

"You, stay away from that boy, if I _ever_ hear that you have been anywhere near him, do _not_ expect to live for long." There was a poisonous tone in his voice. Snape stepped forward, still aiming his wand at the man, who backed away, looking insulted.

"The boy had it coming, he made Dudley choke-"

"I will hear _nothing _of that sort. Potter did _nothing_ to the boy," he turned to Harry, and said with a much softer voice, "Potter…dammit." He cursed himself for not realizing the damage done to Harry. There was a rather large red mark on his face, most likely from the slap Snape had heard, and his side seemed to be bleeding badly. He knelt down to pick Harry up, who looked as if he had passed out, and carried him out the door. Before he left the house, he turned around and looked at the portly man.

"So long as I can help it, you will never, _ever,_ see this child again." And with that, apparated back to his mansion.

----------------

Back at his mansion, Snape gently placed Harry on his bed, and then went to retrieve the necessary potions to heal his wounds. When he returned, he carefully slipped Harry's shirt off, and gasped in horror at what he saw. Not only were there the wound he had gotten today, but also numerous scars from previous beatings. He quickly cleaned and medicated the most recent wound, and tucked Harry into bed. He stood up and looked closely at Harry, noticing for the first time that there really were differences between the boy laying on the bed in front of him and the boy who used to torment him in his childhood.

---------------

Hmm…well, I hope you liked this chapter. Not exactly where I wanted it to stop, but it'll do. Thanks to eyeinthesky for reminding me that they should check the Dursleys.

Until next time,

AllisonSlytherin


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or the likes; it all belongs to J.K. Rowling

A/N: I'm working on another story at the moment; I hope to get it out before Thanksgiving, because I won't be here for a few days. It'll be a little one-shot story; it's just something I thought I should write. And it _is_ another fic with Harry and Snape; I suggest you read it once it is up.

And thank you to all who have reviewed! You make me want to get these chapters out faster!

----------------

Manners, Chapter 3-

Harry woke up with a slight ache in the side. He tried to remember why, and then remembered the scene at the Dursleys. Fearing he might still be there, he looked around the room, and relaxed when he saw the green walls. He was safe. Unfortunately, he was in Snape's house, and he wasn't particularly fond of Snape.

The door opened, causing Harry to jump.

_Speak of the devil._ Snape appeared, carrying what looked like a potion. When he saw Harry, something unrecognizable flashed across his face.

"I see you're awake. How are you feeling?" Harry became annoyed. Snape's moods changed so often nowadays.

"I'm fine." He replied, with an unintentional curtness in his voice.

"I'm sure. Drink this, it'll make you sleep."

"I don't want to sleep. I'm fine."

"Fine, don't drink it. Do you want anything to eat?" Harry was surprised that Snape would give up an argument that fast.

_Why is he being so nice to me?_

"Why are you being so nice?" Harry covered his mouth. He hadn't meant to actually say that. Snape sighed.

"Mr. Potter, how long has it been going on?"

"What?" Harry asked, confused.

"The…beatings. How long have you been getting beaten?" Harry looked down and mumbled something incoherent. "What was that, Mr. Potter?"

"Since I was a kid." Harry said, a little louder, still looking down.

"Why have you never confided this in someone? Anyone at the school would be willing to help you." It was true; any of the teachers that knew Harry would certainly do all that they could to help him.

"It's fine. It doesn't matter."

"I'm afraid, Potter, that it _does_ matter, a great deal," Harry's head shot up, "_You_ are important, whether you care to admit it or not. You don't realize that if those Muggles _kill _you, there is no hope for the wizarding world. How can you be that stupid?" He finished angrily and stormed out, leaving Harry stunned by another abrupt mood change.

_What is with him? One minute he's acting nice, the next he's yelling at me. If I'm that much of a problem he should have left me with the Dursleys._ He couldn't understand why Snape was acting like this.

---------------

Snape had just walked out of Potter's room. He knew he shouldn't have been so harsh, but he couldn't help it. He should have seen it. He knew all the signs that a child was being abused, why hadn't he noticed Potter before? _Because he always acted like he was happy when he was at Hogwarts. No one suspected this. _Even Dumbledore probably didn't know, or else he wouldn't have let Potter stay there. He stopped.

That was it. He had to write to Dumbledore about this. Sure, the old man was mad sometimes, but this was important. Snape rushed into his rooms and pulled out onto his desk a piece of parchment and a quill.

_Dear Dumbledore,_

_Yesterday I received a surprise at my door. My cousin had brought Harry Potter to me, saying he was to stay with me for the summer. You are well aware of this, I'm sure, as it was you who told me to check on his home on Privet Drive. I did just that, bringing the boy with me, so if his family was there, I could find out why they hadn't been at the station, and leave him with his family. This was not what happened. His family was home, but I have deemed it unhealthy for the boy to live there any longer. When we arrived at his home, Harry was promptly beaten for something he had no control over. After apparating us back to my house, I discussed this with Potter. This was not the first time he had been beaten by his family. He says that it has been happening ever since he was a child. I think it is time the boy stops going to his relative's house, it is no safer there than it is anywhere else. If the Dark Lord does not kill Potter, those relatives he lives with surely will. I plan to keep him with me until I hear from you._

_S.S._

He folded the parchment and tied it to the owl that had been perched in the corner of the room.

"Take this to that old fool Dumbledore, and come back with an answer from him." He told the owl, who flew out of the open window as soon as Snape was done.

_Merlin, what am I going to do? I'll be leaving soon, and I have to take the boy with me. A Gryffindor! _

He decided he should talk to Potter again, to make sure he was okay.

Snape came to the room Potter was staying in, but couldn't see him anywhere.

_Where is that brat?_

Then he heard it. A crash that sounded like it was coming from the kitchen. Snape hurried down in that direction, hoping that he'd find Potter. When he turned into the kitchen, he was relieved to see that Potter was indeed in the kitchen, trying to clean up what looked like a shattered plate. He didn't seem to have noticed Snape enter the room.

"I thought I told you not to leave your room, Potter." Potter jumped at the sound of Snape's voice, dropping the plate shards. One of the shards had cut his hand. Potter ignored it.

"I-I'm sorry. I know I wasn't supposed to leave, but I haven't eaten in a while, and I didn't want to bother you, you seemed angry, so I thought I could-"

"Wander around my house without permission? Really, Potter, I thought you had more courtesy than that." Snape cut it.

"Really, sir, I didn't mean for it to be like that. I just didn't want to bother you…" Potter trailed off.

"I didn't mean to get angry at you like that Potter. Now, you've gotten yourself injured again-"

"Oh, I'm sorry sir, I-"

"Stop apologizing for stupid things!" He glared at Potter. Even though he knew he was being unfair, yelling at the boy for no reason, glaring at him, it was really all just out of habit now, and habits are hard to break. He tried to go for a kinder tone. "Please, Pot…Harry, if you need something, just ask me. I won't get mad. I understand what you've gone through, and I want to help you." _Oh, what am I saying? Am I going to have to spill out my life story for the boy now"_

"Wh-what? How can you know?" _I guess I will. _

"Before we get into that Po…Harry, we should really fix up your hand…and get you some food, since you seemed so intent on getting some yourself." Harry looked at his feet.

"I'm sorry for-" He started, but Snape cut him off again.

"Didn't I tell you to stop apologizing?"

"Well, yes, but it's just…I've probably ruined your summer, and I'm causing more trouble than I'm worth, and I'm sorry for all of it." He was still looking down.

"Apology accepted. Now let me see that hand of yours." He took Po…Harry's hand and used a healing charm on it. "Now, what would you like to eat?"

"Erm…I guess maybe some toast? Oh, and if that's too much trouble, plain bread is fine." Snape looked at him, appalled at what the boy had just said.

"That is not nearly enough food for you to eat. Have your relatives been feeding you properly?" When Snape got no answer he assumed they had not. "Well, we'll just have to make sure you eat enough from now on, understand?" Harry nodded. "Good. Now, I think you should have the toast, but also some soup. Does that sound okay, Harry?" He nodded again. "Excellent. If you'd like, you can go back to your room, and I'll bring it up to you when it's finished."

"You mean I don't have to make it, sir?" Harry looked surprised.

"Of course not Potter, you are my guest, and for some reason, I don't trust you with my plates." Snape smirked at Harry. This obviously surprised the boy, but then he laughed.

"Alright, sir, I'll be up in my room." Harry disappeared from the kitchen. Snape started making the meal for Harry, disregarding the fact that his house elf could have made it all the same.

About half an hour later, Snape had brought the soup and toast up to Harry's room. Harry hungrily ate the food. Snape inwardly smiled as he watched the boy.

"Professor…is it really okay if I stay with you for the summer? Didn't you have any plans?" Snape frowned. He knew he'd have to tell Harry eventually where they would be going.

"Actually, Harry, there were some plans I had. Unfortunately, your unexpected arrival just means that you will be coming with me."

"What do you mean? Where are we going?" Harry looked confused.

"This year, my aunt invited me to spend a week with her and her children." Harry's eyes widened.

"Is your aunt a…Death Eater?" Harry asked cautiously. He knew Snape had once been a Death Eater himself, and thought his family might be, too.

"Use your head, Harry. If my aunt, or any of her children, was a Death Eater, I wouldn't take you, the Dark Lord's greatest enemy, to her house." Snape smirked at a sheepish-looking Harry again.

"Oh…right. So, when are we going?"

"Tomorrow. And, Harry, I suggest you be on your best behavior, my aunt is very old-fashioned and won't take kindly to ill-mannered young men." Snape warned.

"O-of course, sir. I'll try my best."

"Good. For now, though, I suggest you get some sleep. I'm sure tomorrow you'll need all of the energy you can get. Do you need a Dreamless Sleep potion?"

"No, sir. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Harry." And with that, Snape walked out of Harry's room, and into his own, intending to get a good night's sleep himself.

So how was it? Good? Bad? Review, please!

AllisonSlytherin


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I'm so sorry for not writing for so long! It's been almost half a year! I'm so horrible But all I have to say to redeem myself is that the computer I used to write on had some sort of malfunction and stopped working mid-December, so I had to wait until I got a new computer to write and upload. Thing is…all my chapters were on my old computer, and with school, I've just gotten this done. Plus, I have 10-hour school days now. I'm so sorry!

So, on with the story!

(Oh, right, and everything associated with HP is Rowling's)

----

Unfortunately, there was no sleeping that night for either Snape or Harry. Harry was too nervous. Knowing how bad Snape could be, who's to say his aunt will be any better? And she had kids? They could be just as bad! And how many kids were there going to be? Snape didn't say anything about that. What if they were like Malfoy or something like that? Harry was just too worried to let himself sleep.

Snape wasn't having it any better. Not that he was worried about his aunt or her kids. He was more concerned with surviving the week with his aunt. He never _really_ got along with her; why did she want to see him now? And what were her children like? Snape had never met them before, but he knew his aunt had four of them. How would they treat Potter? Not that Snape cared how they treated the boy.

By the time morning rolled around, Harry had been able to doze for a little while, but before long, Essi came in and woke him up.

"Sir, Master Snape wants you in the kitchen, and Master said to hurry," she told him.

"Okay, thanks, I'll be there in a minute." Essi disappeared after Harry said that. Then, Harry went into the bathroom and cleaned up a little. He put on a nice pair of his school robes, hoping Snape wouldn't be mad. They were the only decent clothes Harry had.

When he reached the kitchen, Harry saw Snape at the table once again. This time, it seemed as if he'd been waiting for Harry.

"How was your night, Potter?" Harry was glad Snape was still acting a bit kinder to him, even though is was weird.

"Fine." Harry was too tired to say much more.

"I see. Why are you in your school robes?" Snape eyed him.

"I thought…they're my only decent clothes." Harry looked away from Snape. Snape sighed.

"Those muggles never bought you clothes?"

"No, sir."

"You couldn't have worn your school robes all summer, what did you wear?"

"My cousin's old clothes."

"That whale of a boy? Was your family insane?"

"They just…never wanted to spend money on me." There was a tone of distress in Harry's voice; he wanted to drop the subject. Snape either didn't get the hint, or chose to ignore it.

"Why?"

"They saw me as someone who wasn't worthy of things like that. Is it time to go?" Harry tried to change the subject. Snape ignored it.

"Someone who wasn't worthy? They starved you, _abused_ you, Harry Potter, the saviour of the Wizarding world. You're damn well worthy enough to have clothes that _fit_ you." What was Snape getting so worked up about? It's not like he cared. But this Potter was so different from the one he had always seen.

"Look, it doesn't matter! I'm still living, aren't I? Just leave it!" Harry did _not_ like talking about this sort of thing with Snape.

"I don't think you understand, Potter, but it _does_ matter. You do realize if those muggles were to kill you, and there is a good chance they could," he was obviously referring to the starvation and abuse Harry went through, "Then where would the Wizarding world be? Their Golden Boy would be gone-"

"Don't call me that! I hate that! I don't care that I'm the Boy-Who-Lived or the Golden Boy or whatever else they call me! I just want to be Harry! I want to be _normal_!" Harry was tired of everything, he didn't want to talk about this, but he couldn't bring himself to leave.

"You will never be normal, Potter." Snape said calmly. "You, as long as you are Harry Potter, will always be singled out, whether it's for good or bad."

"Then I don't want to be Harry bloody Potter!"

"Watch your language, Potter."

"And you! What about you? You were calling me Harry before! What's happened to that? And what's with all of your bloody mood-swings? One minute you're all nice to me, the next you're acting like a huge git!" Harry knew he was pushing it, but he just didn't care anymore.

"I said watch your language, Potter! Do _not_ assume things have been easy on me either, Potter. I didn't plan on having to babysit the _Golden Boy_ at my aunt's house."

"Well then why didn't you just leave me at my uncle's house? I'm sure it would've been much easier on you!" Harry _was_ glad Snape hadn't left him, but he wasn't about to say that.

"I may not seem like I care, but I don't think you would last another summer with those muggles. It may be more for me to handle, but I'd rather have you alive than dead, contrary to popular belief," Snape admitted. Harry was about to respond, but then thought about what Snape had just said.

"But…I thought you hated me?" Harry was confused. What did Snape mean?

"I never hated _you._ I hated the person I thought was you. Just recently that opinion has been dissolved after hearing and seeing how you've lived," Snape stated simply. This shocked Harry. Could Snape really not hate him now?

"Wait so-"

"Enough of this," Snape cut him off. "We'll have to make a quick stop for clothes before we reach my aunt's house, and we've already wasted enough time. There will be more time for this later. For now, hurry and eat your breakfast." Snape flicked his wrist and a plate of eggs, toast, and bacon appeared in front of Harry. Harry sighed and sat down to eat.

---

"Potter! Are you quite done? We only have half an hour!" Snape yelled at Harry from the other side of the dressing room. He had taken Harry to a rather nice store in Diagon Alley to buy some new clothes.

"Well, yeah, but sir, I don't have enough money for all these clothes!" Harry yelled back.

"That's why I'm buying them, Potter! Now hurry up!" Harry walked out of the dressing room.

"But, sir, those clothes aren't exactly cheap…" Harry didn't want his teacher, especially Snape, buying clothes for him.

"And my aunt is quite picky when it comes to what clothes are acceptable. I'm buying these. You can pay me back by being a well-behaved guest at her house." Snape smirked.

"Alright, but-"

"No buts, Potter."

"Ergh, fine."

Snape paid for the clothes and they packed them in Harry's trunk, but left out a robe for Harry to change into. Then they found a bathroom Harry could dress in.

"Now be quick, my aunt doesn't approve of tardiness." Snape said and walked away, letting Harry change in private.

When Harry came out, he went to find Snape. He found him sitting at a nearby bench. Snape caught his eye and nodded approvingly.

"Much better. Now come, we'll have to apparate just outside my aunt's wards. You'll be safe there, no worries, her wards are almost equal to those at Hogwarts," Snape noticed Harry's sceptical look. "She likes her privacy." He took hold of Harry's arm and Harry quickly grabbed his trunk and Hedwig.

After being unpleasantly apparated, Harry looked up at Snape's aunt's house. It was a Victorian-style two-story house on land that looked to be almost as big as the grounds at Hogwarts. The house didn't seem big enough to hold Snape's aunt, her children, Snape, _and _Harry. Which reminded Harry, what was he supposed to call Snape's aunt?

"Um, sir?"

"What is it, Potter?" Snape asked, seemingly anxious.

"I was just wondering…what am I supposed to call your aunt?" Harry asked timidly.

"Madame Prince. And stop dawdling, Potter, we need to get there as soon as possible." Snape started walking relatively quickly. He obviously didn't want to be late.

"Right." Harry said and struggled to carry both his trunk and owl and keep up with Snape.

Snape turned around when he realized Harry wasn't keeping up and saw his dilemma and sighed.

"_Locomotor trunk_." Snape waved his wand and alleviated Harry from his burden. "Quickly, Potter," he reminded Harry.

They arrived at the front of the house in just over ten minutes. Snape knocked three times in hasty succession. The door opened to reveal a boy who looked about Harry's age.

"Severus, welcome. I'm glad you could make it." The formal greeting from the boy surprised Harry. The boy saw Harry and asked, "Uncle, who is this?"

"Hello, Michael, this is Harry Potter, he is in my care for the summer." Snape replied indifferently.

"Famous Harry Potter? Doesn't he have his _own_ family? Why is he with you, cousin?" Michael glared at Harry. Clearly Michael wasn't going to be Harry's friend during Harry's stay.

"Harry had to be relocated after a few events earlier this week, and I was the only one available. Where is your mother?" As if on cue, Snape's aunt appeared behind Michael and smiled a large, fake smile at Snape.

"Michael, why haven't you invited your cousin in?" She then noticed Harry. "Oh my, is this who I think it is, Severus?" She asked in a too-sweet voice.

"This is Harry Potter, Aunt Elladora. He is staying with me for the summer." Snape said dryly.

"How nice of you, Severus. Isn't that nice of him, Harry?" She looked at Harry.

"Y-yes." Harry stuttered, taken aback at her sweet tone.

"Oh, how forgetful of me, my name is Elladora Prince, Severus's aunt. Please excuse my terrible manners, Harry." Elladora said in her faked sweet voice.

"It's alright, Madame Prince." Harry said, remembering what Snape told him earlier.

"Yes, well, come in, we don't want you standing outside all day, do we, Michael?"

"No, mother." Michael said stiffly.

"Now, be a dear and help Severus with his things." She said, smiling, while she went to help Harry with his trunk. "I'll show you your room, Harry." She smiled at him.

Harry's room was at the end of a hallway on the first floor. The house turned out to be larger than the outside would have you believe. Elladora opened the door to the room and walked in. Harry followed with his trunk and Hedwig.

"This will be your room, Potter. Don't think of leaving it and exploring the house. Famous or not, you're still a bother and a burden. Lunch will be promptly at 1:00. Don't be late." She spat at him, and then turned to leave. Harry was taken aback by the sudden change. Was she only going to be kind to him when Snape was around? Harry was meeting more and more of Snape's family, and was beginning to think that there was no chance anyone related to Snape would like him, in secret or not.

-

-

-

Okay, now I promise to update as soon as I can, but maybe if some of you could tell me some of what you'd like to see?

AllisonSlytherin


End file.
